Acting Skills
by samilove813
Summary: Camera's Flashing, Fans Yelling and... Falling in love. Trying to get a relationship to last while juggling an acting and modeling career. Not the easiest thing to do... AH BxE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**FYI if you leave a link to one of your stories I may read it, but I will only read certain ones. I only read all human, or where Bella is the vampire and Edward is the human. The only non canon couple stories I will read are if it's and EmmettxBella story. **

**Anyway, on with the story shall we?**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Esme's POV**_

At twenty three years old, I was a movie star. I'd been in four movies, I was the lead in each. At eighteen, I was a model, at twenty I started my acting career. Then, on my last movie, I met... Him. Golden hair, blue eyes, he was perfect. We started dating after we were done filming our movie. After only six months he proposed to me. Four months later I became Mrs. Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle is a twenty four year old actor. His parents disowned him after he followed his dream of being an actor instead of leading the church like his father. He was only sixteen at the time, luckily he made it in the acting world. His major break was when he was twenty one though. He got the lead role in the most anticipated film of the year. Then he started producing and direction while acting. He even made appearences in Television shows. I guess that leads up to us now.

Nine months ago, Carlisle and I found out we would be having a baby. He was so excited, we both were. We were just scared about the paparazi taking it to far. We knew there would be rumors and camera's flashing everywhere, but we didn't care. He was ecstatic when we found out she would be a girl. He suggested every name he could think of...

" Emily or Farrah. No those don't sound good with Cullen. Hm... Gina, Brooke, Hailey... No. Oh! Marie...", I liked that name, but not as a first name.

" Maybe as her middle name... What about Isabella. It means beautiful. Isabella Marie Cullen.", that was how we chose our daughter's name. While I was pregnant, Carlisle would talk to her. Tell her stories of a young princess named Isabella who would be loved throughout the kingdom. I couldn't wait until we actually met her. I was so excited, well that was until I went into labor. I swore more than I ever had in my life. I told Carlisle I hated him and that we were never sleeping together again. I'm pretty sure I even made him bleed by digging my nails into his hand. He took it all though, reassuring me it would be worth it once we saw Isabella. Then the doctor told us he could see her head... A few more pushes and she was finally here. Screaming her little lungs out. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever head. I cried. The doctor called Carlisle over and hesitantly he went. They let him cut her cord. He smiled and wiped his tears away. She was still messy but they didn't hesitate to hand her to me. I looked at her tiny little face, it was sheer perfection. She had dark brown curls on her head, she had the cutest little button nose and red rosey cheeks. Her eyes were open and she was staring around, they were dark blue. The doctor said her eyes would change in a few months. The nurse took her to make sure she was healthy and to clean her up. Carlisle sat beside me smiling.

" She's so beautiful.", I sniffled. He beemed down at me.

" She gets it from her mother. You did great Esme. She... She's perfect. Our little Bella.", he smiled and kissed my forehead. The nurse brought her back in all wrapped up in a pink blanket. A small white little hat was covering her curls. She was sleeping peacefully. Carlisle took her into his arms for the first time and he started crying silet tears. He traced his index finger along her cheek and she snuggled into him even more. He smiled and sat down in the chair next to me. Then, he told her a story of how princess Isabella finally came into the kingdom. The village people all loved her, and she would be forever known in the land..

_**21 YEARS LATER...**_

" Mom! Emmett won't stop touching my hair!", my youngest daughter Alice yelled. I sighed and stood up. three years after Bella was born, we had the twins Emmett and Alice. They had just turned eighteen. Bella was currently out with her friends celebrating her 21st birthday. You must be wondering what happened to our careers. Well, I wrote a book on how to juggle being a parent and a actress at the same time. It was a worldwide bestseller. So I quit acting and stayed home with my family. Carlisle produces and directs and only ocasionally acts. Emmett and Alice are both actors and have been since they were ten. Bella, well she's a model and an actress. She started acting at the ripe age of five. She loved being on set with Carlisle and I so we let her audition for a small part in a movie. She only excelled from there. By the time she was sixteen she was starring in movies and Tv shows. On her eighteenth birthday, victoria secret called and asked her to model. She and Carlisle had the biggest fight they had ever had. He eventually got over it and allowed her to do the modeling.

Carlisle, Ali, Em and I stayed up to watch a movie. Bella stumbled in the door at three AM. Alice and Emmett's faces looked like they were in shock.

" HI MOMMY! HI DADDY! GUESS WHAT! I HAD A GREAT NIGHT!", Bella giggled drunkenly.

" Hey Bells, how much did you drink?", Emmett laughed.

" A LOT LITTLE BRODDER! I HAD SOOOOO MUCH FUN!", She giggled again. We all helped Bella to her bedroom. She was going to have a horrible hangover in the morning. We all shook our heads. She fell asleep almost immediatly.

The next morning we were all eating breakfast but Bella hadn't woken up. Five minutes into breakfast she stumbled into the kitchen.

" HEY BELLA! HOW'S YOUR HEAD!", Emmett yelled. She glared at him.

" Shut up you little asshole. My head head is killing me. I have a god damn photo shoot in two hours and I smell like a bar. All I can remember about last night was doing that stupid twenty one shot birthday thing. Then we went clubbing and went to a different club every two hours.", she growled.

" Isabella do not call your brother an asshole. Emmett leave your sister alone.", I scolded. It was sorta funny.

" Whatever. I need to go take a shower. Jeez, I think I even slept with a guy. I'm not sure.", she sighed. Carlisle spit the coffee he was drinking out on everybody.

" YOU WHAT!", He yelled. Bella smirked evilly.

" Oh yeah, I had a lot of fun with his big-", Carlisle cut her off.

" No! You are still an untouched virgin!", he growled.

" Chill out dad. I was kidding. I don't even think I talked to another guy besides the bartender and Jake. But Jake doesn't count cause he's gay.", she chuckled and took off for the stairs.

" That girl is going to be the death of me.", he muttered. An hour and a half later, bella was rushing out the door to get to her interview and photoshoot. We all sat at the tv and turned on E!News.

' _Hollywood's Edward Masen held his last concert of his tour last night. Masen is rumored to be taking up acting. Tanya Denali says they are great friends but she is hoping for more in the future. On other news, Bella Cullen was out last night celebrating the big two one... That's right, this star is now of legal drinking age. She hit up the clubs ' Twilight' ' New Moon' and 'Eclipse' before being driven to her home with her parents. With that, we'll be right back, don't touch that remote! '_

We turned off the TV, Ali and Em went to go see thier boyfriend and girlfriend. Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie Hale. Rose was a model and Jasper was a country singer. Carlisle and I went to the studio where we would be holding audition's for the male lead role in our new movie, ' Addiction '. It's about a male vampire who falls in love with a clumsy human girl. Bella would be playing our leading lady, ' Amanda '. We still needed to find our, ' Vincent '.

We watched as so many men made fools of themselves. Then came our talent. A young Edward Masen walked in. Carlisle and I sat foreward. He smiled at us.

" Hello Edward. I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. Our daughter Be-", before he could say her name, she burst through the door.

" I know, I'm in huge trouble, but the damn paps wouldn't let me in my car. I had to call security.", she apologized.

" Do not let it happen again Isabella. We are at work right now.", Carlisle said. She nodded and apologized again. Then it happened in slow motion. Bella turned around to face Edward and as soon as thier eyes met, they were locked in eachother's gazes.

" I-I'm Edward. Edward Masen.", he held his hand out. She blushed and smiled.

" Bella. B-Bella Cullen.", she shook it. As soon as they shook hands they pulled away and looked at the ground... I think I just witnessed my daughter falling in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**So did you like the first chapter? **

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Edward's POV**_

I'd seen pictures in magazines, the internet, movies, hell I've even been to one of her catwalk shows. Nothing could prepare me for the beauty that is Isabella Cullen. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes with hints of blue in them. Her long mohagany hair that just looks like pure silk. Her skin pale but beautiful. My heart speeds up, we introduce ourselves. For a moment I forget who I am, who she is, I even forget her parents are in the room. I watch as the blush rises to her cheeks, it's so beautiful.

I'm Edward Masen. I am a singer, but I'm trying out acting. I have bronze wild hair and emerald green eyes. I stand at about 6'2. Bella is only about 5'6.

" Alright, how about we get to the audition.", Carlisle says coldly. We both snap out of our little bubble and smile sheepishly at eachother.

" Yes sir...", with that I began." Amanda, I'm dangerous. I've killed people, how could you want me? What if I end up hurting you, or worse killing you? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let that happen."

" Vincent, I told you. It doesn't matter what you are, I don't care about that. I don't care what you've done in the past. Vincent, I-I'm falling in love with you.", Bella's voice was so smoothe.

" Amanda please...", my character begged.

" Tell me you don't feel the same... Tell me you aren't falling in love with me and I'll leave and never bother you again."

" I can't tell you that. I'd be lying, because truth is. I'm already in love with you amanda. I've been in love with you since you were almost crushed by that van."

" Then stop fighting it Vincent! My heart beats for you, my mind and my heart tell me that I need you. Please, don't push me away."

" And so the lion fell in love with the lamb.", I murmered before pressing my lips against Bella's soft ones. I'm pretty sure Bella and I were in our own little world because I didn't stop kissing her until we heard a throat clear. I looked up nervously and saw Esme beeming and Carlisle scowling. I gave them my thanks for the audition and left the studio. I stopped when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw Esme.

" Edward, I can gurantie you got the part. By the way, Bella likes italian food...", she smiled happily and stode back inside. I was in shock. Was she trying to tell me to ask Bella out? I waited in my car for about half an hour when Bella left the building. I hurriedly exited my car and walk towards Bella. She smiled when she saw me.

" Edward, hey."

" Um, hi Bella. Look, I'm going to do this before I lose my nerves but would you accompany me to dinner tonight at La Bella Italia?", my voice was shaky. She blushed and bit down on her bottom lip.

" Like a date?", shhe practically whispered.

" Well um yeah, unless you just want to go as friends.", I said nervously.

" Um, yeah I'll go on a date with you. Tonight. At La bella italia.", YES! I HAVE A DATE WITH THE WOMAN OF MY DREAMS!

She followed me to the resturaunt in her car. I got out of my car quickly and ran to open the driver's seat to her's so I could help her out. She blushed but allowed me to do it. I held her hand in mine the whole walk to the door and opened it for her. All the waiters and waitresses gasped when they saw us.

" Um, table for two please. Somewhere private.", I told the host. She nodded and led us back to a quiet booth in the back.

" Um, you-your w-waiter will be r-right with you.", she stuttered and walked away. The waiter was a man and checked Bella out the whole time. I resisted the urge to growl at him. Bella and I played twenty questions. By the end of the night she knew that my favorite color was blue, my middle name was Anthony, I'm twenty two years old, I've lived on my own since I turned eighteen. I went to college for two years at Berkley, and a bunch of unimportant stuff.

I learned that her favorite color was green, her middle name was Marie, she just turned twenty one, she still lives with her parents, she has been home schooled since she was a kid, she also told me that she loved eating junk food yet never gained any weight from it. I laughed at that one, I mean it was funny. I walked her to the door at her house but stopped before she went inside..

" I had a great night.", she mentions.

" So did I. I'd like to do it again sometime soon.", I wanted to beg for a second date.

" Me too, I had a lot of fun.", she giggles and it's so friggen cute.

" Look, I know it's really early for all of this but, Bella, will you be my girlfriend?", I hope and pray that she says yes. She cutely giggles again before answering.

" I would love to be your girlfriend Edward. Goodnight.", she leans up and presses a gentle kiss to my lips. They were still as soft as before.

" Goodnight my Bella. Sweet dreams, I'll call you tomorrow.", I give her one last kiss before she heads inside and I head to my car. That night as I got home I thought about Bella and I soon as I fell asleep, I dreamed about her too. I dreamed about her and our future together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

_**Bella's POV**_

" Hey Bells, where were you?", Emmett asks annoyingly once I enter the house.

" None of your buisness.", I told him.

" OO touchy. Let's see, you got drunk last night so you didn't do that. Hm, you have to work tomorrow so you didn't go to a party. All your friends were working today which means you were out on a date and by the look on your face you enjoyed yourself. So tell me, who is the lucky man?", jesus, how does he guess all that. There's no point in not telling him now.

" I had a date with Edward Masen. Not that it's any of your buisness.", I shook my head and walked away.

Edward and I dated and it was wonderful. Before I knew it we were dating for four months and I was going to one of his concerts. It was the first one I'd been to.

" Good luck...", I kissed his lips. He smiled and pulled away.

" I'll see you after the show...", He went to the stage entrance and got ready. I listened and watched as he did the thing he loved...

" What's up guys! I guess I should start singing huh? Well, here it goes...", the music started up and he started singing.

' Oh Oh Ohh  
Hey Hey  
Hey  
Yeahh.

You are the one  
Who makes it worth waking up in the morning  
I'd trade the sun for the chance to show you I'm all in  
We could be like jay and beyoncé  
Bonnie and clyde just like the movie  
Take that chance on love (yeah yeah)

Now I can't predict what the future holds (holds)  
But I'll fight forever to keep you close (yeah)

I'd give it all up baby  
Trade in the world to show I'm falling,  
I'm falling (yeah)  
Don't need the fame or money  
As long as I got you girl  
I'm falling, I'm falling  
Tell all them other girls I've fallen...

Oh Oh Ohh  
Hey Hey  
Hey  
Yeahh.

Put me to the test  
I'll prove to you I'll never be a heartache  
Cos you're the best  
You deserve the best  
Rule this world like michelle and barack  
Be my girl we'll end up on top  
Take that chance on love (yeah yeah yeah)

Now I can't predict what the future holds (holds)  
Put I'll fight forever to keep you close (yeah)

I'd give it all up baby  
Trade in the world to show I'm falling,  
I'm falling (yeah)  
Don't need the fame or money  
As long as I got you girl  
I'm falling, I'm falling  
Tell all them other girls I've fallen...

Oh I want the world to see (see)  
So I bring you like some jewelry  
To show you that I'm not ashamed  
I'm falling, I'm falling (yeah)  
I'm telling all them other girls  
And everybody round the world  
I told you girl I'm not ashamed  
I'm falling, I'm falling (yeah yeah, yeah)

I'd give it all up baby  
Trade in the world to show I'm falling,  
I'm falling (yeah)

I'd give it all up baby  
Trade in the world to show I'm falling,  
I'm falling (yeah)  
Don't need the fame or money  
As long as I got you girl  
I'm falling (I'm falling baby), I'm falling  
Tell all them other girls (tell all them other girls)  
(Tell all them other girls)  
I've fallen... '

" Did you guys like that? Well, here's another one!", he yelled. Edward and I started sleeping together after dating for about two and a half months.. I guess he needed to sing about it, while I was laughing my dad was probably growling...

' Verse 1  
Would you mind girl,  
if I told you last night really blew my mind.  
Would you mind girl,  
no disrespect but can we do it one more time.  
Shall I hit you up, should I just give up,  
tell me should I just walk away.  
Would you let me in, should I just give in,  
I need to get you back on the stage.

Chorus  
You're so amazing, remember the time,  
Just thinking about you gives me butterflies.  
So open the curtains, and let me inside for more.  
You can save the bell, cause I want you now,  
Baby hit me with an encore.  
I want some more, I want some more,  
I want some more, baby hit me with an encore.  
I want some more, I want some more,  
I want some more, baby hit me with an encore.  
An encore, an encore.

Verse 2  
Would you like girl, me to touch you,  
I can come and press rewind.  
Take it right back, rubbin your back  
Trace your body every night.  
Should I lay you down, should we do this now,  
Tell me when, just give me a sign.  
Are you in or out, cause there aint no doubt  
I'll make this night the night of your life.

Chorus  
You're so amazing, remember the time,  
Just thinking about you gives me butterflies.  
So open the curtains, and let me inside for more.  
You can save the bell, cause I want you now,  
Girl hit me with an encore.  
I want some more, I want some more,  
I want some more, baby hit me with an encore.  
I want some more, I want some more,  
I want some more, baby hit me with an encore.  
An encore, an encore, an encore, baby hit me with an encore.  
You can save the bell, cause I want you now,  
Girl hit me with an encore.

Chorus  
You're so amazing, remember the time,  
Just thinking about you gives me butterflies.  
So open the curtains, and let me inside for more.  
You can save the bell, cause I want you now,  
Baby hit me with an encore.  
I want some more, I want some more,  
I want some more, baby hit me with an encore.  
I want some more, I want some more,  
I want some more, baby hit me with an encore.  
An encore, an encore, an encore. '

Edward looked back and smiled at me. I looked at my dad and he looked a little miffed.

" All right, I have one last song. But I need my girlfriend out here.", the stage directors pushed me out. Edward sat me down in the seat that was placed in the middle of the stage.

" Bella, as I told you three weeks after we started dating. I love you.", he turned and the music started. My dad walked out on stage and I thought it was wierd. They smiled at eachother.

' Sir, I'm a bit nervous  
About being here today  
Still not real sure what I'm going to say  
So bare with me please  
If I take up too much of your time.  
See in this box is a ring for your oldest.  
She's my everything and all that I know is  
It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side  
Cause very soon I'm hoping that I...

Can marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah  
I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
When she walks down the aisle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter

She's been here every step  
Since the day that we met  
(I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left)  
So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad  
I've got most of my vows done so far  
(So bring on the better or worse)  
And 'til death do us part  
There's no doubt in my mind  
It's time  
I'm ready to start  
I swear to you with all of my heart...

I'm gonna marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah  
I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
As she walks down the aisle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter

The first time I saw her  
I swear I knew that I'd say I do

I'm gonna marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die  
I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
As she walks down the aisle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter'

With that he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box. I was already crying.

" Bella, I met you at a movie audition. The fist time I saw you, I knew you were the one. I can't imagine being without you. I asked your father's permission a week ago. I know we've only been together for a short time, but I don't want to waste any time with you. So, Isabella Marie Cullen... Will you do me the extrodinary honor of marrying me?", he held up the ring.

" Yes! Of course I'll marry you Edward.", I hugged him tightly. He kissed me quickly before putting the ring on my finger. I thought to myself how lucky I was. I'm marrying the man I love, my soul mate.

**Alright the songs in order are**

**- Jason Derulo Fallen**

**- Jason Derulo Encore**

**- Brian Mcknight Marry your daughter...**

**Hope you liked the chapter, please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**What did you think of the last chapter? Remember to review...**

_**Bella's POV**_

Edward and I have been engaged for a week and it was the biggest news out there. That's why we're in the middle of an interview.

( _** Edward: **_**BELLA: **_Reporter. )_

_So you two are engaged. Tell me Edward was there ever a doubt she would say no?_

_**As a guy proposing I knew there was a chance she would say no. Even if I was one hundred percent certain she'd say yes, there's always that little part of your brain that's concious and telling you that she might say no. But I was fairly certain that she would say yes..**_

_Bella, what do you plan on doing with your last name?_

**Well, most actresses tend to keep their last names. I'm not any of them. When I marry Edward, I want to be Mrs. Masen. I'm not even hiphenating it. My name will change to Isabella Masen.**

_Do you and Edward plan on any children?_

**I'm sure it will happen. We aren't in a rush for kids though. I'm only twenty one and he's just a year older than me. I mean our engagement has hit the news and it's like that's all anybody can talk about. Think about what will happen when we do have children. It's going to be crazy with all the paparrazi.**

_Edward, what do Bella's parents think about your engagement?_

_**They are extremely happy and supportive. I mean, Esme and Carlisle were engaged after only six months of dating. I even asked her father's permission before proposing. **_

_So, you have a concert tonight. Anything special going to happen tonight?_

_**I will be singing a new song. Also I'm going to try and get Bells to sing with me. She has an amazing voice but doesn't believe me.**_

**Oh Edward, you will never get me to sing on a stage in front of that many people.**

_Well, that's all the time we have. Thank you guys._

We got up and left the office. We drove back to my house. When we pulled up the house was quiet. It was a little bit suspicous. We got inside and turned on all the lights to reveal no one was home. Edward and I went and sat on the couch.

" So I was thinking... Maybe we should get a place of our own. I mean, we're getting married. After the wedding we're going to be living together. I'd really like to have our own home instead of just living at my apartment.", Edward says.

" I guess you're right. How many rooms do you want to have?", I asked.

" Six bedrooms, four and a half baths, huge backyard including a pool, a basketball court and then of course the basement is an entertainmet center with a recording studio.", he said immediately.

" Wow, it looks like you already found the perfect house.", I giggled. He blushed.

" I was looking and the house is perfect Bella. We can as many kids as we want, it's private so no paps will be able to get in. It's perfect for us. Please, please say yes.. If it helps, I already bought it.", he smiled sheepishly as he showed me a picture. I fell in love with the picture. The house looked absolutely perfect.

Two weeks later we were all moved in and living on our own. We planned to have the wedding August 13th. That gave us three months to plan it. We would honeymoon on my parents island. Then we would come home and film the second addition to the ' Addiction ' saga. Life was great. We were about to start our lives together and I was so excited.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

_**Carlisle's POV**_

Three months passed by too fast for my liking. It was August 13. Today, my first born daughter would be getting married. I felt old, sad, happy, and anxious all at the same time. Esme was helping Bella into her dress, Alice was there too. Emmett was sitting with Rosalie, Jasper was sitting by them. Edward's parents disowned him when he was eighteen. So they weren't here.

Finally Bella was next to me. She looked so beautiful. Her dress was strapless and of course white. It seems like just a second ago I was holding her in my arms. I couldn't believe she was getting married today. I looked at her and she nodded. She looped her arm through mine as the bridesmaids marched down the aisle. Then the wedding march began. It was our turn. I took a deep breath and led her into the aisle. All eyes were on us. Edward smiled widely as he saw Bella. I put her hands into edwards and went and sat down next to Esme who was already crying.

Finally the ceremony came to a close and the minister said to kiss the bride. I piped the back of my hand over my eyes and felt the tears streek across my hand. I didn't even want to think about what they would do tonight. I shuddered and shook my head of the thought. I know they'd slept together before, I mean, Edward wrote a whole song about it. I still didn't want to know.

The reception flowed smoothly. I danced with Bella, I was so proud of her. I still couldn't believe she was married.

The months passed by in a blur. It was two days before christmas. We were all going to Edward's concert. Bella and Edward were already there of course. When we saw Bella we ran over and gave her a hug. Then Edward started the concert.

" Hey guys! So, christmas is in a couple days, watcha think 'bout that? Well, here I'll sing about it.", Edward yelled to the crowed.

' merry christmas  
yeah, ho ho ho  
ho ho ho ho ho

the temperatures dropping  
this party is hopping  
my hands are covered up with gloves  
mom made some cookies  
and gave me a hoodie  
hot coacoa is in my cup

friends and family all arouund  
snowflakes falling to the ground  
we've just been hanging out  
cause chirstmas time is here  
presents underneath the tree  
one for you and three for me  
we've been waiting patiently  
and finally

its christmas [x2]  
its christmas again again  
its christmas [x2]  
its christmas again  
so everybody say  
ho ho ho ho ho [x3]  
cause christmas time is here  
ho ho ho ho ho [x3]  
and its my favourite time of the year

the fire's still burining  
the music is playing  
the children are building things with snow  
the trees decorated  
the food, i can taste it  
i hung up the mistletoe

friends and family all around  
snowflakes falling to the ground  
we've just been hanging out  
cause chirstmas time is here  
presents underneath the tree  
one for you and three for me  
we've been waiting patiently  
and finally

its christmas [x2]  
its christmas again again  
its christmas [x2]  
its christmas again  
so everybody say  
ho ho ho ho ho [x3]  
cause christmas time is here  
ho ho ho ho ho [x3]  
and its my favourite time of the year

hey, santa just came  
and dropped off some gifts  
he ate all the cookies  
checked off his list  
the reindeer had gone (so gone)  
they're pulling his sleigh  
so, when's next christmas day  
ho ho ho ho ho (yeah)  
ho ho ho ho ho (oh yeah)  
said santa is coming  
ho ho ho ho ho (oh yeah)  
ho ho ho ho ho (oh woah woah)

its chrismas [x3]  
its chrismas again  
its that time of year again  
its christmas [x2]  
its christmas again  
it's my favourite time of the year

its christmas [x2]  
its christmas again again  
its christmas  
all the gifts under the tree for doing things for me  
its christmas  
its christmas again  
so everbody say  
everbody say (its christmas)  
everbody say ho ho ho ho[x2]  
cause chirstmas time is here  
everbody say ho ho ho ho[x3]  
its my favorite time of the year

it's christmas  
it's christmas  
once again '

" Did you guys like that? Well here's another song!"

He went threw four more chistmas songs and three regular songs. He came off stage dreched in sweat and hugged Bella.

" Ew! Go take a shower! That was disgusting!", she said as she pushed him off. He laughed, said hello then ran to the shower.

Twenty minutes he came back in clean clothes and was freshly showered.

" So sis, how's married life?", Emmett asks.

" It is great. Now to a much better topic before you ask a stupid question.", Bella says. We all laugh knowing that Emmett would end up saying something stupid.

" When am I getting a grandchild?", Esme speaks up.

" Mom, you know we're waiting a little while before we have kids.", Bella rolled her eyes.

" I want at least one grandchild by the time one of the twins gets married. That's an order.", Esme says strictly. Bella and Edward laugh. and shake their heads. We spent the rest of the evening catching up with Edward and Bella.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Pictures of Bella's wedding dress and engagement ring are on my profile. As well as Edward and Bella's wedding rings...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

_**Edward's POV**_

Tonight there was a family dinner at Carlisle and Esme's. Rosalie and Jasper would be there too. We got there right as dinner was about to be served.

" Sorry! Edward was trying to tame his hair. It didn't work obviously.", Bella laughed.

" Nuh uh! You couldn't decide what to wear!", I said with fake disbelief.

" You keep telling yourself that.", she giggled.

Towards the end of dinner Rosalie and Emmett cleared thier throats. The looked around the table weerily.

" Um, Rosie and I have an announcement. We're engaged.", Emmett said he was holding his breath. " And we're pregnant.", Esme squeeled loudly. Well I guess Bella and I wouldn't be telling them our news tonight.

" This is great! A wedding and a baby!", Esme said happily.

" Two babies.", Alice said guiltily. Esme squealed again Carlisle's mouth dropped in shock.

" This is so exciting! Two grandbabies!", Esme sang. Bella still hadn't said anything.

I bet your wondering what our knews was... Well, there would be three grandbabies. Bella was four months pregnant. I know your wondering how we just found out. Well, we'd been so busy with work we just never noticed that she was late. The only bad thing, we were supposed to start filming soon. This movie had more action than the rest. We still hadn't said anything about the baby after dinner. We all sat down in the living room and watched E! News.

' _Hey fans! Now we all know filming for the third installment of the ' Addiction ' series is starting up again. But wait! Is it? It's reported that our leading roles are expecting a little baby! That's right guys, Edward and Bella Masen are welcoming their own little bundle into the world. Don't touch that remote, we'll be right back!'_

The room was silent. Bella pulled out her cell phone and dialed her agents number.

" Find that god damn doctor, show him the contract he signed then get his god damn medical license revoked!", She said into the phone. I had never seen her so angry.

" Bella calm down, it's not good for the baby to be this angry. What's the big deal anyway? I mean, it's not like it's early in the pregnancy. You're four months along. In two weeks you're finding out the sex of the baby. I mean, you were supposed to tell your parents tonight." Irina said.

" It doesn't matter! And we didn't tell the family, E freakin news did. It's bad enough I'm not showing yet, the paparazzi are going to have a field day with this.", she sighed angrily.

" I'll see what I can do. Get back to your family Bella. I'll keep you posted.", They said goodbye and hung up. There was an awkward silence in the room.

" Why didn't you tell us?", Carlisle asked.

" I didn't want to take their moment away.", Bella said.

" Bella, it's a baby! There's two others coming! I would have been overjoyed!", Esme yelled. Bella flinched. It was rare for Esme to yell.

" We wouldn't have cared if you told us Bella. It's a family dinner for family announcements.", Emmett said. Rosalie didn't seem to agree. She was pissed at Alice and Jasper for ruining the moment by adding in their baby.

" I'm sorry mom, Em, Dad.", she said sadly.

" So...THREE GRANDBABIES!", Esme squeeled and there was a round of chuckling throught the room...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

_**Carlisle's POV**_

So it's been a month since the news of grandchildren. Rosalie is three months along and Alice is only two. Bella on the other hand is five months and has just popped. You can definetly see that she's pregnant now. They found out the sex of the baby, but refused to tell anyone. They would announce it at her baby shower which would happen when she was nine months pregnant. We were currently at one of Edward's concerts... I was backstage standing by Bella. She was eating one of those cosmic brownies.

" Don't look at me like that. I'm pregnant... I can eat whatever I want.", she told me.

" It's just so unhealthy.", I said.

" Dad, I'm gettin' fat anyway. The doc said to feed the baby what it wants.", she chuckled. Finally Edward started his show.

" Hey guys! Here we goooo!", he yelled.

'If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help out friends in need

You can count on me like one, two, three  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like four, three, two  
You'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do  
Oh yeah  
Ooohhhh Ooohhhh  
Ooh yeah yeah

If you're tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Everyday I will remind you  
Ohh

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like one, two, three  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like four, three, two  
You'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do  
Oh yeah  
Ooohhhh Ooohhhh  
Ooh yeah yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go, never say goodbye

You know you can count on me like one, two, three  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like four, three, two  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do  
Oh yeah  
Ooohhhh Ooohhhh  
Ooh

You can count on me cause I can count on you '

" Did you guys like that? Here we go again..."

'I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back

My neighbors think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have

At night when the stars  
Light on my room  
I sit by myself

Talking to the moon, tryin' to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too  
Oh, am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon

I'm feeling like I'm famous  
The talk of the town  
They say I've gone mad  
Yeah, I've gone mad

But they don't know what I know  
'Cause when the sun goes down  
Someone's talking back  
Yeah, they're talking back

At night when the stars  
Light on my room  
I sit by myself

Talking to the moon, tryin' to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too  
Oh, am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon

Do you ever hear me calling?

'Cause every night  
I'm talking to the moon, still tryin' to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too  
Oh, am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon

I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away'

" Ok guys, one more song!", he yelled..

'When I was just a little boy  
Barely strong enough to stand  
I could always count on him  
Oh

He thought me everything I know  
And 'till this day it shows  
He was more than just a friend (Ah ah ah)

There were so many times I would doubt myself  
But his words were always there to help

How would it be?  
Where I am?  
If my father didn't tell me  
To never say I can't

He'd carry me  
And never let me fall  
Oh and the only thing he asked  
Right before he passed  
Was to never say you can't

Oh  
Never say you can't  
Oh oh oh Oh

So when last rain begins to fall  
And you're out there on your own  
And you can't see a thing  
No no no

Just find a voice that understands  
For me it was my old man

Taught me to say the words I can  
Oh

There were so many times I would doubt myself  
But his words were always there to help

How would it be?  
Where I am?  
If my father didn't tell me  
To never say I can't

He'd carry me  
And never let me fall  
Oh and the only thing he asked  
Right before he passed  
Was to never say you can't

Everything he taught me would stay with me forever  
No I won't forget a thing  
Oh because of dad I now know myself better  
And I hope I can do for him what he did for me

How would it be?  
Where I am?  
If my father didn't tell me  
To never say I can't

He'd carry me  
And never let me fall  
Oh and the only thing he asked  
Right before he passed  
Was to never say you can't

Oh  
Never say you can't  
Oh  
Never say you can't'

" A lot of you know that my parents didn't agree with my carreer choice. But that doesn't mean I don't still love my father. Thank you and have a good night everybody!", he got off stage... Bella was lucky to have him.

" Hey guys.", he smiled at us. Bella hugged him tightly... Well as tightly as her baby bump would allow...

" You're going to be a great daddy.", she said. His eyes got teary and he hugged her back." Now go take a shower. You smell.", she pushed him in the direction of his dressing room.

**So what do you guys think? Here's the songs in order-**

**count on me- bruno mars**

**Talking to the moon- bruno mars**

**Never say you can't- bruno mars...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

_**Carlisle's POV**_

"... We bought one that says ' If you think I'm cute you should see my mommy.' Then we bought one with Cullen printed on the back. Our baby is going to be so well dressed.", Rosalie kept going on and on. She was seven months along... Bella was overdue by two weeks. Alice and jasper decided to have the baby be a suprise.

" Rosalie! Shut the hell up! Nobody cares what stupid onsies you bought! Hell your baby isn't even coming for a whole two freaking months!", Bella blew up. She's been so irritable lately. She just wants her baby to be born.

" Well you're being a brat bella! I mean, your kid should have been born two weeks ago!", Rose growled.

" Rosalie, calm down. Bella is overdue. She's stressed and probably uncomfortable.", Emmett said.

" Emmett, I'm pregnant too.I'm just lucky to not be as fat as her.", Rose yelled. Everyones mouth dropped.

" Rosalie! She's nine and a half months pregnant. You can't go saying that!", Esme yelled..

" Edward, if you value my sanity, you will get me out of here. I want to slap the bitch.", Bella growled. He nodded and helped her up. Then she stopped.

" Uh oh...", she said.

" What! What is it?", Edward asked frantic.

" Either I just peed myself, or my water just broke. I'm going with option number two...", she squeezed Edward's hand tightly and he let out a little whimper. Everyone but Rosalie rushed to the hospital..

We have been here for eight hours. We're all dead on our feet. Bella had just started pushing five minutes ago. Three hours later a doctor came out...

" The delivery was sucsessful. Mr. and Mrs. Masen say to send you on back.", he smiled at us. We all weerily walked to her room. As we entered tears were brought to my eyes. Edward was sitting on the bed with Bella gazing down at the small little bundle in his arms. He had tears on his cheeks. He looked up and smiled.

" Guys, this is Olivia Addison Masen.", He brought her over to us. Her head was covered by a little pink hat and she was wrapped in a pink blanket. Edward hands me Olivia first. I hold her carefully. I lift her tiny hat and it reaveals a head full of dark brown hair. I kiss her tiny little forehead and hand her over to Esme. Emmett holds her last. He seemed scared. She seemed so small in his arms.

" So, how was it?", Esme wiped the hair out of Bella's face.

" Horrible, but it was all worth it. Her first cry will always be one of my favorite sounds in the world.", she chuckled lightly.

" I still remember the day you were born. It was the same for me. How about you Edward?", Esme looked towards him.

" It was amazing. Once Olivia was here, I felt my heart grow. I'll even admit that I cried. Then the doctor let me cut her cord. I didn't care that she was covered in a whole bunch of gross stuff. She was absolutely beautiful. I can't wait to watch her grow up and for her to call me daddy.", He smiled as he got his daughter back into his arms. I ran his finger along her cheek. Then he handed her to Bella and I really realized that my baby girl was grown up.

**So what did you think? Did you like the name? There are pictures of Olivia and her going home outfit on my profile. Check it out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**^^^3^^^**

_**Edward's POV**_

( _** Edward: **_**BELLA: **_Reporter. )_

_So last time we interviewed you, you said you were waiting to have children..._

_**Yes, we were suprised when we found out. But hey, accidents happen and this is the best one I could have asked for.**_

_So, it hasn't been released yet, but there will be a magazine with the baby's first pictures. The public will be seeing you're child for the first time. We know nothing not a name or whether it's a boy or a girl. Tell me did you find out the sex of the baby before the birth?_

**Yes we did. I couldn't wait to decorate the room. It turned out amazing. We made the family wait until the birth to find out.**

_Speaking of you're family, you're brother and sister are both expecting isn't that right Bella?_

**Yes it is. I can't wait to be an aunt. They told my parents on the same day.**

_How did you tell them?_

_**We actually didn't. E! News did.**_

_Alright well that's all the time we have, thank you for this amazing interview. I can't wait to read all about the new famous Masen._

We left the studio and went to Carlisle and Esme's. They were watching the baby for us. She was now two weeks old. She was perfect, our little Olivia. She had me wrapped around her finger already.

As we walked inside the Cullen house we heard the laughs of Alice, Jasper and Emmett.

" Dude, take a picture of that! They are going to be so pissed if they find out we did this.", Emmett said. We carefully rounded the corner and saw they taped Oliva onto the wall with ducktape. The main reason I was pissed was because nothing was supporting her head, it was just laying there since she wasn't strong enough to pull it up.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!", I yelled. I strode foreward and carefully removed all the tape then pulled here close to me. Her little whimpers filled the room.. Bella was next to me smoothing down the baby's hair. She glared at the others.

" We were just messing around Edward. We didn't mean any harm.", alice mumbled.

" DIDN'T MEAN ANY HARM?! YOU TAPED HER TO THE GOD DAMN WALL AND THERE WAS NOTHING SUPPORTING HER HEAD! SHE'S TWO WEEKS OLD! Alice how would you feel if Bella and I taped yu're baby up two weeks after it's born?", I growled. She sniffled.

" I'd be pissed and scared as hell.", she answered. Bella took Olivia and walked into the kitchen to feed and change her. Carlisle and Esme walked in and saw the anger on my face and the guilt on the others.

" What happened?", Esme asked.

" You tell them, I need to take my wife and daughter home.", I walked away. We got the baby all bundled up and headed out to the car. I was happy when we finally got home.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I had never seen Edward so angry. I turned to the younger adults and gave them a questioning look. It was Emmett who answered up.

" We got bored just watching the baby sleep so we got duck tape and taped her onto the wall. I saw a picture on the internet of something like that and thought it would be funny. When Edward and Bella got here she was still on the wall and they pointed out that she could have gotten seriously hurt and nothing was supporting her head...", Emmett said guiltily.

" What is wrong with you? Olivia is only two weeks old! You'd think by how old you are, that you'd be more mature! It's common sense! Babies are fragile, so breakable! You are all about to be parents... You wouldn't tape your own child to the wall. Add that to your sister's hormones and you've definetly majorly messed up!", I rolled my eyes at them. They seemed guilty. I mean c'mon, their all adults and I rasied my children better than that...

! ! ! !

Sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy and I've had really bad writers block!


End file.
